


Fun Before I go

by rockforfrnk



Series: Transgender MCR one-shots [4]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Always!female Zacky, F/F, Female Frank Iero, Female Zacky Vengeance, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut With Some Plot, always!female Frank, use of strap-ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frankie Iero and Zara Baker have been dating since they started university in New York. Zara has to go back to California for Christmas break so they have some fun before she has to leave.





	Fun Before I go

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a rough day so I thought I would write another genderbending one-shot for my series. I hope you enjoy some female Frank and female Zacky smut. Please leave kudos and feedback which is always appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> xxA

Zara’s POV

I was dreading Christmas break because my parents were being demanding and guilt tripping me to come back to California over the break. I didn’t want to leave, instead, I wanted to go to New Jersey with my girlfriend Frankie over the break. We have been together since the beginning of the first year, and it has been the best two years of my life.

I love college and being away from my awful family never felt better. They still couldn’t accept that I like girls and not guys and I was going to be miserable for the entire break. I wouldn’t have the one person around that I truly wanted around me.

I rushed from my last exam to the dorm room I share with Frankie. We are getting an apartment next year and I couldn’t wait to finally share something with my amazing girlfriend off campus. Once I got to the room Frankie was not back yet so I finished my packing and I was so close to having a full out bawl fest. I went so far away for college to get away from my family and they always made me feel bad about everything I did. They threatened to stop helping me with my tuition if I didn’t come home, and there was no way I could afford school without help.

I laid on the double bed in our dorm room. The room was only for one person but Frankie knew someone in housing that made an exception for us, and I was so grateful for that. I heard the door open and my girlfriend walked in. I got off the bed and went straight to Frankie and wrapped my arms around her. “I don’t want to leave Frankie.” I rested her head on Frankie’s shoulder as tears came to my eyes.

“I know, baby. Let’s make this time together worth it ok?” Zara moved her head and gazed into Frankie’s beautiful eyes. I connected their lips in a kiss that quickly turned heated. We had such amazing sexual chemistry and I had never felt such an attraction, love and desire for another woman and I hope it stayed that way.

Frankie slowly moved us closer to the bed and I fell back. I slowly pulled away from the kiss and started pulling off my girlfriend’s shirt, revealing her sexy tattooed body. Frankie rarely wore a bra and I found that sexy as hell. I had a few tattoos as well and I hoped to more soon. “Too many clothes babe.” I quickly removed my band t-shirt and bra and threw them on the floor.

Frankie moved up my body and kissed my lips and slowly moved her kisses along my jaw, to my neck, and down my exposed flesh. She sucked and licked my nipples and I let out a soft moan, and I could feel myself getting more turned on. Frankie barely had to do anything to get me going which felt fucking amazing. My moved one of my hands to run through Frankie’s hair, which was starting to get long.

Her kisses reached my stomach and he quickly pulled off my black skirt and pulled my underwear off too so I was completely naked. Frankie quickly removed the rest of her clothes and I could help but let my eyes wander over my girlfriend’s sexy body. I spread my legs farther apart and Frankie kissed along my inner thighs. “So, beautiful, Zee.” I loved when she called me that and attention she gave to my entire body when we got intimate. 

She ran a couple fingers along my delicate folds and I let out another moan. “God Frankie, I need you so bad.” 

“You are so wet, baby. I bet you wanted this all day so I’ll make this so fucking good for you, Zee.” She smirked up at me and watched she moved her head down and started to lick up my juices and went straight to my clit. My hand lightly gripped her hair as I moaned louder this time. I didn’t care if anyone heard us at this point. I then felt Frankie enter a couple fingers inside me and she went to my g-spot. My head rolled back as the pleasure quickly started to build up. 

“Fuck Frankie! So, good.” I had to control myself and not buck my hips into my girlfriend’s face. A few minutes later my orgasm hit me and I came so hard. “shit baby.” Frankie makes me feel so amazing every time we have sex. She moved her mouth off of my sensitive pussy and looked up at me as she wiped her mouth.

“Your moans are intoxicating.” I grinned and pulled her up for a kiss and I didn’t that I could taste myself on her lips. I flipped us around and reconnected our lips. I roamed her body with my left hand and I ran one of my hands down to her pussy and she was so wet. I rubbed her clit.

Frankie pulled away from the kiss and she was letting out sexy moans. “Shit Zee.” I kissed her neck and I knew I’d probably end living a couple hickies along the way. I then moved down her body. “Mm so sexy.” We kept eye contact as I kiss further down until I reached her lower abdomen. I licked over her tattoos and replaced my finger with my tongue on her clit. 

The moans Frankie was letting out encouraged to make her feeling fucking amazing. I entered two fingers inside her pussy and moved them hard and fast and then curled them to hit her g-spot. “Fuck Zee.” With my free hand, I ran touched her hips and then I felt her take my hand in hers as I continued my actions. I noticed her thighs start to shake so I knew she was getting close.

I put more pressure on her clit and kept my fingers moving inside her. “Fuck fuck! Oh yeah gonna cum.” I loved how vocal Frankie got in bed and I felt her pussy pulsate as she came hard aginst my mouth. I licked up her juices which always tasted so good. I moved my mouth slowly off her clit as he rode out the waves of her orgasm. I looked up at my girlfriend and I licked my fingers and she moaned as she watched my actions. 

“That was so good, Zee.” I moved beside Frankie and we shared a lazily kiss. We both came down for our orgasmic highs and I knew we would have another round. 

“Round two, babe? Wanna use the strap on this time?” I smirked at Frankie’s suggestion. It was a double sided one so we both got incredible pleasure, and it was a hot add on to our already amazing sex life. 

“Like I could say no to that.” I grinned and pulled Frankie in for a kiss before I got off the bed to get our strap-on and I handed it to my girlfriend. 

“I love when you top.” I smirked and I licked my lips as I watched Frankie enter her side of the strap on inside herself. I could feel myself getting wet again. The strap on vibrated and it had a control to increase or decrease the vibration. I will leave that control up to my girlfriend. Hearing Frankie moan once her end of the strap was inside her pussy was so fucking hot. She quickly got close to me and kissed me hard on the lips.

I spread my legs apart and moaned into the kiss. I pulled away for a moment, “Mm how do you want me, baby?”

“Just like this Zee. I wanna see your face.” I pulled her back to my lips and moaned into the kiss as she slowly entered the dildo inside me. It had a been awhile since we used the strap on but fuck it felt so good right now. I wrapped my legs around Frankie’s waist as we got a rhythm going. 

“Fuck me into the mattress, Frankie!” I moaned loudly and I knew the others on our floor would hear but I didn’t care. My hands ran own my girlfriend back and it was slick with sweat and I could feel myself getting sweaty as well. I moved my hand in between our bodies and rubbed my clit but Frankie pushed my hand away and took over. 

I knew I was going to cum soon and having multiple orgasms was normal for us when it came to sex. I couldn’t get enough sometimes. “So, good baby fuck.” I could feel my orgasm building and reached up and ran my hands through Frankie’s hair and lightly tugged on it. I rolled my head back and continued moving my body with my girlfriend’s movements. “Yes Frankie! Gonna cum.” I arched off the bed and came hard. 

Frankie was starting to moan louder and I knew she was getting close. “Shit Zee fuck so good.” She pushed forward and I watched her body twitch as she came and it was hot to watch. She slowed down her thrusts and slowly pulled the strap out of me. I laid back and felt completely boneless. 

Once Frankie took off the strap she joined me back on the bed. I ran my hand slowly over her lower back as we cuddled. “That was fucking amazing Zara.” I smiled and pulled Frankie in for a soft, lazy kiss. 

“Yes, it was. I love you and you made this night so good but I still don’t want to leave.” 

“Love you too, Zee always. I don’t want you to go either but before you know it we will back here again for the winter semester.” I tried to hold back my tears as we cuddled and enjoyed our last few hours together before I had to get on a plane to California.


End file.
